Sex toys chakra version
by juubi slayer537
Summary: i have none


p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:16.0pt;line-height:115%"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 107%;"20 years ago, the legendary kyuubi attacked the village under a genjutsu. To save his village, Konoha's 4th hokage sacrificed his life to save his village. By doing this he condemned his only son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, to a life of a hell, by sealing the beast inside of him. It is now 20 years later and Naruto has accomplished many things in his life. One of his most memorable accomplishments would be him leading the 5 great nations to win the 4th great shinobi war. Now he lives a life as hokage of Konoha. "Why did I ever want this job again. Oh yeah. Because i wanted to be aknowleged by the citizens and not be beat up every fricking day."said Naruto." At least I have Hinata at home to 'sooth' my troubles away at home." he giggled perversly at the thought. Every day after work the two of them would fuck like rabbits in heat. After he sold Sakura as a slave to Garra his life was so much easier." Hokage-sama? It seems like he has forgotten I are here." said Kakashi. This scared Naruto right out of his thoughts."Ahhhhh. Oh, it's just you Kakashi" "Uh, yeah. Anyway I just came to tell you it's time to go home." said Kakashi. " Finally. Now I get to go home." said Naruto. Naruto used the Hiraishin (flying thunder god) to get home faster. Giddy at the thought of fucking Hinata again he quickly entered his home. Inside he found Hinata on the couch master bathing in her lavender lingerie."Hello Naruto-kun. I hope you don't mind that i started without you." Hinata said. Lemon start/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 107%;" Naruto went over to Hinata and started kissing her passionately "B-bed-bedroom" hinata said. Naruto carried her upstairs to their bedroom without breaking their kiss. He put her on their bed and went on top of her. "That's not fair you still have your clothes on" Hinata said. "Why don't fix it". Hinata tore off Naruto's shirt off. This surprised Naruto Hinata was never like this. Naruto liked it when Hinata showed her violent side. Hinata's hand went to Naruto's pants but he stopped her from unzipping them. "Not yet,Hinata-hime". I want to have some fun first" Naruto teased. He took off her lingerie and put a finger in her already wet pussy and started to pump. Then added another finger and then another. Hinata moaned in pleasure. Naruto was sucking her boobs by now and pumping his fingers in and out until he felt that Hinata was really close then stopped and took out his fingers. Hinata whined at the lost of contact. "Stop being a tease Naruto-kun" Naruto then stood up and made a clone. He then started to make a rasengan in his clones but the rasengan was shaped like a dildo. (in reality this would actually kill someone but it's fanfiction so it doesn't matter.) The clone then went over to Hinata and started to put it in her entrance until it was all the way in. Hinata moaned at the thing that was put inside her. The clone then spread the chakra so that it filled her inside. Then he started to pump it. Hinata moaned at the dildo pumping in and out and never leaving her g-spot. Hinata opened her eyes and was faced with Naruto's big cock. "Suck" Naruto commanded. Hinata took Naruto's dick in her mouth and started to lick it. Her hands were pumping what wasn't in her mouth. Naruto moaned at Hianta's talented mouth. The clone lifted up Hinata's legs to get a better angle. The clone took his free hand and put a finger up Hianta's anus. Hinata groaned in pain. The clone added another finger and started to do scissoring motions. Hinata moaned in pleasure and pain which caused naruto to moan in pleasure. Naruto then took his dick out of hinata's mouth and the clone took the dildo out of Hinata's pussy and put it in her anus. Hinata screamed in pain. Naruto muted Hinata's scream with a kiss. She was never fucked there. Naruto then positioned his dick at hinata's entrance and rammed it in. The clone and the actual naruto started to pump in a rhythm. The only thing you hear was skin slapping against skin. "I-I c-can't take i-it any-anymore naruto, I'm g-going to c-cum." Hinata screamed. "M-Me too Hinata. Le-Let's cum together" Naruto said. After a few more thrusts from natruot and the clone. Hinata cummed, her walls clenching around Naruto's dick making Naruto cum a few moments later. The clone disappeared along with the rasengan shaped dildo. /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 107%;"Lemon end/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 107%;" /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 107%;"" Amazing as always Naruto-kun" said hinata." I hope you don't think we are finished here Hinata-chan" said Naruto. Now in Suna Sakura wasn't having such an enjoyable time./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height:200%" /p 


End file.
